The Magical Match Making Puppy Dog
by Millie
Summary: Donna gets a new dog on Christmas Eve Eve. It helps to match two unsuspecting people...sort of Devil Wears Prada as well...*Disclaimer I don't own Mamma Mia or Miranda Priestly*


This is for my sister for Christmas Eve Eve, and it doesn't really make sense, and I don't really know...but yeah...could be interesting. lol

The Magical Match Making Puppy Dog

Once upon a time there was a magical puppy dog. Her name was Hollis. She was born several months before Christmas Eve Eve to a beautiful yellow lab named Patricia. Hollis was born in Greece and was bought the very next day by a local Villa owner named Donna. Donna was newly married to her old sweetheart. Her daughter was far away with her once fiancé now turned friend. They were touring Europe and Asia together and weren't expected back until early May.

Donna was quite bored; after all she had a resort to run and Sam, her husband, was not at all helpful at times. He financed some renovators to come in, and hired some more Grecian helpers, but there was still a lot to do. Donna had to book people's vacations, make sure that everything was clean, figure out what the menu would be for the day, etc. etc. Donna was always busy.

So one day, Christmas Eve Eve to be exact, Donna wondered into the mainland for a day of rest.

Christmas decorations were haphazardly strung throughout the city. She decided to walk, for it was a nice day, towards the local market. She was in search of some local favorites to bring back to the villa for Christmas dinner the following day. It would only be her and Sam, and a mystery guest who was flying in later that day. She was going to be in town to pick her up, but that was hours away.

Now, Donna strolled through the market, whisking her blonde hair behind her shoulders as she smelled some local produce to see if it was up to par. Deciding on some items, she bought them, but couldn't help but notice a large Labrador retriever nearby, pacing back and fourth as if it were anxious.

After buying her items, she moved towards the store where the dog was located. She intrusively stuck her head in the door and glanced around, finding that the shop was a local bike store.

A local man, who happened to speak English, approached her. "Hello, Miss." He greeted her. "What brings you in today?"

"I just noticed your dog. She's beautiful." Donna stated, letting her hand stroke the dogs soft yellow coat.

"Oh, well you have come on the perfect day! We are giving her puppy's away!" The man announced.

"Oh, no, no I couldn't take a puppy." She shook her head.

"Why not? They are so cute and cuddly!" He held two of them up. One was slightly darker than it's mother and the other was bright yellow.

Donna couldn't help but tilt her head to the side and smile. They were rather cute. She moved closer to the puppies and peered down into the box. She immediately noticed one dog that was huddled in the corner. It was shaking, clearly scared.

"Oh, you won't want her. She's a nervous dog, she shakes all the time." He quickly warned, noticing where Donna's eyes had landed.

"But, she's so cute." Donna cooed.

The man shrugged and reached for the cowering dog, pulling the little puppy up into his hand. The dog howled and shook, clearly scared of the man. Donna reached out her arms for the dog and immediately the dog clamed down. As soon as she snuggled into Donna's arms, Donna knew she had to get this dog.

"Well, she likes you." The man smiled.

"She does." Donna nodded. And without thinking to consult her husband, she looked at the man and asked, "how much?"

"She's yours for free! Merry Christmas."

"Oh, no…let me pay for-"

"No, no. Free." He was firm and Donna nodded.

With the puppy in hand, Donna headed towards the exit. Food and a collar and a name and dishes were needed!

As she walked through the town with the dog in her arms, and food in the other, she searched for a pet store. When she came across one, she entered it and browsed through the small food selection. After ordering several bags to be sent to the island, she glanced at the leashes and collars.

"What color do you like?" Donna mindlessly asked the puppy, her fingers brushing against the different colored collars. When her hands came to rest on the hot pink collar, the puppy barked. Donna jumped in surprise and then grinned. "You like the pink one, don't you?" The dog glanced up at her and began panting.

After purchasing the dog collar and leash, she was out again. This time she was going to meet the mystery guest. She had almost forgotten that she was supposed to pick her up, but as she approached the dock, she found a taxi cab pulling up.

Out of the taxicab exited a beautiful silver-haired woman, who was in unsuitable clothing for the area in which she was. She had on clearly designer heels, a pencil skirt and a button up shirt. She looked rather lost and confused, and Donna knew that this was their guest for Christmas.

"Hi, aren't you Miranda Priestly?" Donna asked, hoisting the dog up in her arm and adjusting her sacks of food.

"Yes, I am. You must be Donna." Miranda eyed her over her glasses.

"Yes, yes I am." Donna nodded. The dog whimpered in her arms. "Well, why don't we go to the island."

Miranda nodded and grabbed her bag of clothes, following Donna to the waiting boat to take them across the ocean to the island.

They hardly spoke on the way there. Miranda petted the dog, but the puppy didn't seem to like her much. Once they were on the island, Miranda was quite displeased with the vehicle she was about to traverse up the island in. Donna laughed at her and placed her food in the back and then took Miranda's bag for her.

"Well, you could walk up the hill." Donna commented as she got into her jeep, hoping Miranda would follow suit. And she did. Reluctantly.

The dog fell into the seat beside her. "I just got her today," Donna explained.

Miranda nodded and watched the forest whizzed past her, clearly scared for her life.

When they got to the villa, Donna grabbed her food and got Miranda's suitcase for her. Miranda groaned at the amount of stairs they were going to have to climb, but sucked it up and refused to complain.

When they reached the top, Sam was at the top. He kissed Donna hello and then smiled at Miranda. After some introductions he added, "sorry, I didn't come down to help you. I was busy making sure your room was ready. And Donna, we have somebody else coming out tonight."

Donna wearily nodded, and then the puppy in her arms barked.

"And who is this?" Sam inquired, reaching out to take Miranda's suitcase and the food from Donna, stroking the puppy's head in the process.

"Our new dog. I happened to come across her today and couldn't resist. Please say she can stay." Donna pleaded, a pouty face clearly apparent on her sun-kissed face.

"Of course. Why not. We could use a dog to scare away the rats."

"Rats?" Miranda glanced nervously around and Donna stared daggers at Sam.

"He was only kidding." Donna quickly pacified Miranda. "Now, would you like to see your villa?"

"Yes." Miranda nodded.

They walked towards one and Donna opened the door. It looked beautiful, the bed was perfectly made and the windows were open. They overlooked the peaceful, blue ocean and Donna heard Miranda exhale beside her, clearly pleased with her room.

"The bathrooms in there and dinner will be at 7 tonight." Donna instructed, shifting the puppy from one arm to the other. It seemed to enjoy being in her arms.

Miranda nodded and then thanked Donna. Donna left, feeling that Miranda wanted some alone time.

With the puppy in her arms, she walked towards the center of the villa. Sam seemed to be fixing a leak. He turned when she approached.

"So what is this dog's name?" He asked, reaching for the dog. But the dog whimpered and stuck her head underneath Donna's arm.

"She doesn't have one." Donna laughed.

"Well she certainly likes you." Sam sighed.

"Yes, she does. Is dinner almost ready?" Donna inquired.

"I think so." Sam smiled. They kissed again and then turned to find a young, business looking man standing behind them.

"Oh, hello." Donna cried, completely surprised by his appearance.

"Hi, I just arrived. Sorry I made last minute reservations, this was a rather impromptu trip. I just needed to get away, you know." He shrugged and Donna and Sam nodded.

"Yes, hi I'm Sam." Sam extended his hand. "This is Donna. She's the owner."

The man shook both of their hands. "I'm Peter. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, well I'll take you to your room." Donna smiled. "We only have one other guest here with us." She exclaimed as they walked.

"Really?" Peter sounded like he didn't really care.

"Yes, Miranda Priestly." Donna mindlessly added.

"Wait. The Miranda Priestly?" Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes. The Miranda Priestly. Do you know her?" Donna stopped, clearly confused.

"Not personally, but I certainly wished I did. She's the biggest thing in New York. She runs a magazine, _Runway_."

"Oh, wow. My villa's are becoming popular I guess." Donna laughed, and they continued moving towards Peter's villa.

"Well I certainly hope I get to meet her." Peter grinned.

"I'm sure you will, tonight. At dinner. At seven." Donna grinned, opening the door of his room. He smiled appreciatively at her and then entered the villa; he was glad to be done traveling.

Sam returned to Donna's side as they made their way to their own part of the villa. The puppy had perked up considerably and decided to jump out of Donna's arms. She wiggled away and Donna watched as she began sniffing out her new environment.

"What about Dog?"

"No, we can't name a dog Dog." Donna shook her head.

"Then, Winnie."

"That sounds like a wicked witch." Donna nodded again.

"Hollis." Sam firmly stated.

The dog's ears perked up and she wagged her tail.

"Hey, she likes it." Donna grinned.

"Hollis it is." Sam smiled.

And then suddenly Hollis disappeared.

Out the door, towards Miranda's villa. Somehow she made her way through a window and landed on Miranda's bed, next to her.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" Miranda sounded irritated. The dog whimpered and then began licking her. "Stop that!" Miranda jumped off her bed and moved towards the door. When she opened it, she came face to face with a man she'd never seen before in her life. A rather attractive man.

"Hi," he simply stated.

"Hello. Would you please remove this animal from my room?" She asked, and just as the words left her mouth, Hollis bounded out of her room and looked up at the man.

"It seems she got out just fine. I'm Peter."

"Miranda."

"I know." Peter grinned.

"Of course you do." Miranda shifted, having wanted to get away from people who knew her.

"I like your magazine very much. I like the way you run it. I'm in the editing business as well." He added.

"Really, what is it you edit?"

"_The New York Registar_. I'm a junior editor. I'm still working my way up." He nervously replied.

"I see, well that's wonderful. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back inside. Take the dog with you." Miranda added.

Peter nodded and grabbed Hollis. As he turned, the door behind him slammed and Donna appeared beside him.

"Oh, no. Did Hollis get into Miranda's villa?" Donna worriedly took Hollis from Peter.

"Yes, but it's all right now." Peter shrugged. "She's rather mean, but I find her quite attractive."

"Yes, she is." Donna nodded. "Maybe you two can get to know one another better. Over dinner."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think she likes me much."

"I'm sure she could. You seem nice enough." Donna shrugged. "Well dinner's going to be ready in thirty minutes. You can try and impress her then." Donna winked and Hollis barked.

~*~

Miranda was late for dinner. She sauntered in wearing a tropical looking dress that was tied over her shoulder. She sat across the table from Peter. Hollis found her way over to Miranda and whined at her feet.

"Sorry," Donna pulled the dog away, sitting her in her lap. "So, I hear you and Peter already met." Donna asked of Miranda.

Miranda nodded, "yes, yes we did."

"You look nice tonight." Peter blurted out and then blushed.

Miranda eyed him and then cut into the fish that was sitting on her plate. Realizing her manners, she smiled slightly with a quick curl of her lip and muttered, "Thank you."

Hollis once again jumped out of Donna's lap and pulled at Peter's leg, causing it to bump Miranda's.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized.

Sam reached under the table and grabbed the dog. "Bad Hollis."

"Now don't start disciplining her. She's only a puppy." Donna exclaimed.

Sam laughed. "I won't be too harsh." He placed the puppy on the ground.

Conversation came quickly and the four of them talked until there was nothing left on the table.

Without any food keeping them at the table, they decided that dinner was over.

Peter immediately noticed the sky turning a marvelous variety of colors, making the ocean look absolutely lovely beneath the setting sun.

He shyly approached Miranda. "Would you like to walk on the beach with me?"

Miranda nearly said no, but his eyes were so eager looking, and he seemed genuine.

"Why not." She gave in.

Hollis followed them down to the beach and trailed behind them as they walked.

They didn't speak often, and when they did it seemed forced.

Up in the villa, Donna opened her window to stare out at the setting sun. It was then that she noticed her new dog and two guests were making their way across the beach. She watched as they awkwardly walked side-by-side.

Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think you should go get Hollis?" He asked, having also noticed their two guests.

"Nah, I don't want to interrupt them." Donna grinned.

And as they stared on in silence, they watched as Miranda and Peter kissed, Hollis running happy circles around them.

And thus, Hollis became the magical match making dog of Donna's villas. Not only did she match make, but she clung to Donna and helped with silly duties, like pulling dirty sheets off the beds, cleaning the floor, and sometimes even touch-up painting.

Hollis was a wonderful addition to the family, and Miranda and Peter decided to make the island their annual Christmas get-away place. They were married a year later on the island and Hollis was the ring-bearer.

The End.


End file.
